


Brendon Why? - An emo group chat au

by Aweirdchild



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Emo, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Group chat, I don't know what I'm doing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, idk how to tag this, josh and tyler are just vibing, this is my first time using this website, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweirdchild/pseuds/Aweirdchild
Summary: I know there's already too many of these but fuck it."Smickity smack, bitch about to get whacked."I also posted this on Quotev or Wattpad so if you see it there know it's me
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Lindsey Ballato/Jamia Nestor, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Welcome to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick rundown of who's who even though I'm sure you can tell. (this is just incase anyone can't)
> 
> Breadbin- Brendon Ryro- Ryan Frnk- Frank GayWay- Gerard Moikey- Mikey
> 
> Tyjo- Tyler Jish- Josh Fedora- Patrick Wentzville- Pete

_**Breadbin has added Ryro, Frnk, GayWay, Moikey, Tyjo, Jish, Fedora, Wentzville to the chat!** _

**Breadbin:** sup fuckers

 **Ryro:** Brendon no

 **Breadbin:** Brendon yes

 **Wentzville:** hello fellow humans

 **Breadbin:** hey pete

 **GayWay:** STOP KICKING MY CHAIR PETER

 **Wentzville:** nah

 **Tyjo:** what is happening?

 **Ryro:** idk

 **Fedora:** guys can you stop, I’m trying to take a test

 **Breadbin:** sorry pat

 **Fedora:** call me pat again and I will kill you

 **Wentzville:** no need to be so violent pat

 **Fedora:** p e t e r

 **Ryro:** oh shit pete, you’re dead

 **Wentzville:** gotta run

_**Wentzville left the chat** _

_**Breadbin added Wentzville to the chat** _

**Breadbin:** there is no escaping hell peter

 **Wentzville:** dammit Brendon

 **Frnk:** wtf

 **Breadbin:** welcome to hell

 **Wentzville:** mikey

 **Wentzville:** michael

 **Wentzville:** mikey fucking way

 **Wentzville:** answer me bitch

 **Moikey:** the fuck you want?

 **Wentzville:** hi

 **Moikey:** I hate you

 **Wentzville:** love you too

 **Jish:** why am I here?

 **Tyjo:** Jishwa! :D

 **Jish:** Tyler! :D

 **Breadbin:** because you are

 **Jish:** fair enough

 **Ryro:** now can you all shut the fuck up

 **Frnk:** but we’re not talking

 **GayWay:** yeah, we’re texting

 **Fedora:** I hate all of you


	2. Mikey and Patrick are nerds

**Frnk:** does anyone have the answers to last night’s math hw

**Ryro:** yeah

**Tyjo:** which teacher

**Frnk:** mrs. fuckface

**Tyjo:** I have Mrs. Daisy

**Wentzville:** I didn’t do it

**Frnk:** Ryaaaaan?

**Ryro:** No

**GayWay:** I’ll pm them to you

**Frnk:** thanks bb <3

**GayWay:** np <3

**Ryro:** since when did you two start dating?

**GayWay:** we’ve been together for a year Ryan

**Ryro:** oh

**Breadbin:** are you really that oblivious ry

**Ryro:** fuck off

**Moikey:** do you always have to text in the middle of class?

**GayWay:** yes michael, we do

**Wentzville:** some of us aren’t nerds like you

**Moikey:** oh shut up

**Breadbin:** hey gee, can you send me the answers too

**GayWay:** yeah

**Breadbin:** thanks

**Fedora:** the homework wasn’t even that hard

**Fedora:** just do it yourselves

**Wentzville:** again, not all of us are nerds patty

_**Fedora left the chat** _

**Breadbin:** god dammit, not another one

_**Breadbin added Fedora to the chat** _

**Fedora:** No

_**Breadbin changed the chat settings** _

**Breadbin:** I said there’s no leaving hell

**Fedora:** really Brendon

**Breadbin:** yes, once you enter you can never leave

**Moikey:** I can block you

**GayWay:** that's not very nice

**Moikey:** I'm not very nice

**Wentzville:** yes you are

**Moikey:** only to you

**Fedora:** y'all better stop before I block you


	3. Begone peasant

**Ryro:** Brendon no

**Breadbin:** Brendon yes

**Fedora:** What did he do now?

**Ryro:** he’s standing on a desk yelling at the teacher

**GayWay:** which teacher?

**Tyjo:** Mr. Anderson

**Frnk:** do a backflip

**Fedora:** Don’t encourage him!

**Breadbin:** SCREEEEEEEE

**Tyjo:** he just backflipped off the desk

**Tyjo:** one video attached

**Frnk:** 10/10

**Frnk:** do it again

**Jish:** what is happening?

**Ryro:** Brendon yelled at the teacher and has detention

**Breadbin:** HE WAS BEING HOMOPHOBIC

**Wentzville:** punch him

**Fedora:** DO NOT PUNCH HIM

**Breadbin:** I SMACKED HIM

**Ryro:** you better run Brendon

**Breadbin:** gotta go fast

**Moikey:** he just ran past my room screaming the sonic theme song

**Jish:** Tyler are we still going to Taco Bell after school

**Tyjo:** yea

**Jish:** sweet

**Wentzville:** Taco Bell sucks, Chipotle’s better

**Tyjo:** how dare you disrespect Taco Bell

_**Tyjo removed Wentzville from the chat** _

**Tyjo:** begone peasant 

**Frnk:** he’s kinda right tho

_**Tyjo removed Frnk from the chat** _

**GayWay:** Tyler no

**Tyjo:** they disrespected Taco Bell

**Fedora:** I leave for 5 minutes and this happens

_**Fedora added Wentzville and Frnk to the chat** _

**Fedora:** Behave

**Breadbin:** so I have detention for the next week

**Moikey:** good job dumbass

**GayWay:** mikey be nice

**Moikey:** no

**Wentzville:** listen to your brother

**Moikey:** no

**Fedora:** next time don’t smack a teacher brendon

**Breadbin:** he was being a homophobic dick

**Breadbin:** he deserved it


	4. Detention sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A space in between the texts signifies a passing of time of more than 5 minutes

**Breadbin:** detention sucks

**Ryro:** I bet it does

**Wentzville:** which teacher is it

**Breadbin:** that one old bitch

**Fedora:** Mrs. Pansy?

**Breadbin:** yeah

**GayWay:** she’s a bitch

**Fedora:** She’s actually pretty nice

**GayWay:** that’s because you’re a goody two shoes 

**Breadbin:** she won’t stop talking about how “troubled today’s youth are”

**Wentzville:** leave

**Ryro:** for once I agree with pete

**Frnk:** don’t, she’ll fucking smack you with a ruler

**Fedora:** You know this because?

**Frnk:** she’s done it to me before

**GayWay:** she’s WHAT?

**Breadbin:** I’d rather not be smacked with a ruler thank you very much

**GayWay:** bitch about to be smacked with a desk

**Frnk:** gee bb

**Frnk:** no

**Moikey:** quit stealing my chips peter

**Wentzville:** sorry

**GayWay:** I’m going to Starbucks, you losers want anything?

**Moikey:** yes

**Frnk:** pls

**GayWay:** pete?

**Wentzville:** nah, I’m good

**Breadbin:** I AM FREEEE

**Breadbin:** ryan, come pick me up

**Ryro:** no

**Breadbin:** pleaseeeeee

**Ryro:** no

**Breadbin:** ryannnnnnn

**Ryro:** fine

**Breadbin:** yay!

**Wentzville:** hey where’s tyler and josh

**Jish:** we’re here

**Tyjo:** just watching

**Frnk:** that’s a little creepy

**Breadbin:** you’re a little creepy

**Frnk:** I know

**Tyjo:** this has been interesting

**Jish:** it sure has

**Tyjo:** want to come over and play mario kart?

**Jish:** of course


	5. Smikity smack, bitch about to get whacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I forgot to post one yesterday here's another one today!

**Breadbin:** detention is more fun with a friend

**Ryro:** w h a t

**Ryro:** brendon made a f r i e n d?

**GayWay:** I am said friend

**Frnk:** what did you do?

**Wentzville:** so we were in english, with Mrs. Pansy and he stood up and said, “Smikity smack, bitch about to get whacked” before picking up his desk and throwing it at her

**Frnk:** GERARD ARTHUR WAY

**GayWay:** I DIDN’T ACTUALLY HIT HER

**Frnk:** STILL

**GayWay:** NO ONE HITS MY BOYFRIEND WITH A RULER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT

**Fedora:** you’re lucky you didn’t get suspended

**GayWay:** I have a detention for a month

**Frnk:** gee baby, I love you but please NEVER do that again

**GayWay:** can’t make any promises

**Frnk:** g e r a r d

**Moikey:** mom’s going to kill you

**GayWay:** I know

**GayWay:** it was worth it

**Breadbin:** she’s low key scared of you now

**GayWay:** fear me bitch face for I will throw another desk at you

**Fedora:** Gerard no

**GayWay:** Gerard yes

**Ryro:** sometimes I worry about you two

**Breadbin:** sometimes I worry about my self

**Wentzville:** my parents are out of town this weekend

**Wentzville:** y’all are invited to come over and hang out

**Breadbin:** FUCK YEAH

**GayWay:** oh hey josh, why are you here?

**Jish:** our detention teacher left so we got moved here

**Breadbin:** welcome to mcbitch’s chaotic detention room

**Fedora:** How did you get detention?

**Jish:** I back flipped off a desk

**Tyjo:** it was sick as frick

**Jish:** it really was

**GayWay:** josh and brendon are having a back flipping contest

**GayWay:** one video attached

**Fedora:** oh my god, you guys

**Wentzville:** beautiful

**Moikey:** y’all are a bunch of idiots

**Breadbin:** yep

**GayWay:** you’re just now realising this

**Moikey:** shut up you fire hydrant

**GayWay:** eXcUsE mE?

_**Breadbin changed GayWay’s name to Fire hydrant** _

**Fire hydrant:** BITCH

**Breadbin:** AHHHHHGHJNBGHHJN

**Jish:** run brendon!

**Wentzville:** this is great

**Frnk:** it honestly is

**Fire hydrant:** CHANGE. IT. BACK.

**Breadbin:** NO

**Breadbin:** PUT THE BOOK DOWN

**Fire hydrant:** THEN CHANGE IT BACK

**Breadbin:** FiNe

_**Breadbin changed Fire hydrant's name to GayWay** _

**GayWay:** thank you

**Ryro:** well that was quite a trip

**Tyjo:** it sure was


	6. Gerard is chaotic

**Breadbin:** yo pete, what time do you want people to start coming over

**Wentzville:** whenever really

**GayWay:** mikey get your ass out here or you’re walking

**Moikey:** I thought mom took your phone?

**GayWay:** bitch you thought

**GayWay:** I gave her my old dead one

**Wentzville:** smart

**Fedora:** until she finds out

**GayWay:** she’s going on a work trip for the week, she’ll never know

**Moikey:** you said the same thing about you and Frank fucking

**GayWay:** MICHAEL

**GayWay:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Fedora:** that was information that I didn’t need to know

**GayWay:** I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU WALK TO SCHOOL

**Moikey:** NOOOO

**GayWay:** you have 30 seconds to get out here before I leave

**Ryro:** what a great way to start the morning

**GayWay:** does anyone else need a ride to pete’s?

**Jish:** yes

**Tyjo:** please

**GayWay:** ok, we’re in the parking lot by my car, it’s black

**Tyjo:** there’s like 12 black cars

**Moikey:** just look for gee’s bright ass hair

**Tyjo:** still can’t find you

**Ryro:** Bren, where the fuck are you?

**Breadbin:** I ran into the new kid and he dropped his books so I was helping him pick them up

**Ryro:** hurry up, it's fucking hot out here

**Breadbin:** I'm coming, I'm coming

**Wentzville:** that super fucking tall guy?

**Breadbin:** yeah

**Moikey:** he’s only super tall because you’re super short

**Wentzville:** hEY

**Fedora:** Don’t you guys have detention still?

**Breadbin:** I mean technically yeah

**GayWay:** it’s friday, everyone skips

**Fedora:** oh my god

**Frnk:** GET OFF THE CAR

**GayWay:** CAN YOU SEE US NOW?

**Jish:** yes

**Moikey:** I should’ve just gone with pete

**Tyjo:** you can get off the car now

**GayWay:** YeEt

**Ryro:** omg gerard

**Jish:** you should’ve done a backflip

**Frnk:** nO

**Ryro:** I agree with Frank, that wouldn’t have ended well

**GayWay:** yeah, I’d probably break something

**Fedora:** Pete, come unlock your door

**Wentzville:** coming

**Breadbin:** how the fuck did you get there so fast?

**Fedora:** I live down the street from him?

**Wentzville:** heads up Andy and Joe are coming too

**Frnk:** Andy hurley?

**Wentzville:** yes

**Moikey:** those guys are cool

**Breadbin:** YOU SHOULD ADD THEM TO THE CHAT

**Fedora:** no

**Wentzville:** yes

_**Wentzville added Vegan boy and Fro man to the chat** _

**Vegan boy:** wtf pete

**Breadbin:** welcome to hell

**Wentzville:** this was the chat I was telling you about

**Fro man:** greetings fellow humans

**GayWay:** knock knock bitch

**Wentzville:** it’s unlocked

**GayWay:** oh hey andy, hey joe

**Fro man:** hey gee

**Breadbin:** WE HAVE ARRIVED

**Fedora:** oh no

**Breadbin:** oh yes

**Moikey:** I regret my decisions

**Vegan boy:** so do I


End file.
